Secrets Revealed
by MidnightWolf191
Summary: Danny's secret is revealed, but not how he wanted it too. I know this has been done a million times but please R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid!


**MidnightWolf:** Hey everyone, I'm back! *Waves*

**Danny:** Hey, why are you in my category? Don't you only write _Avatar: The Last Airbender _Fanfics? *Looks confusedly at MidnightWolf*

**MidnightWolf:** Well, yeah... *Looks away embarrassed* I have just been reading a lot of DP fanfics and watching the cartoon so I thought I could write one...

**Danny:** Now I feel like an idiot... *Blue wisp comes out of mouth and looks around* I'm going ghost!

**Skulker:** Hello whelp.

**Danny:**What the heck are you doing here! You're not even in this story!

**MidnightWolf: **Actually Danny, he kind of is, well not really, he's just mentioned...

**Danny: ***Face palms*

**Skulker: ***Smirks at Danny*

**MidnightWolf:** Alright, let's get on with the story before they kill each other... *Glances nervously at the two ghost who are glaring heatedly at each other* Can you guys do the disclaimer without killing each other? *They glare at each other and then nod* Good...

**Danny & Skulker:** MidnightWolf does not own anything recognizable, if she did, she would make another season of _Danny Phantom._

* * *

~Danny~

I had just finished sucking Skulker into the Fenton Thermos when I decided it would be best if I had just went home to get some sleep. I could feel the burns, cuts, and bruises littering my body slowly healing but I knew they would still hurt in the morning. Skulker has kept me up these past few nights and I haven't gotten any sleep lately. I also haven't been finishing my homework lately...

Oh well, at least the town is safe from ghosts. Well, it is my fault that most of the ghosts are here. Well, not directly anyway...

I sigh, there is no way I am going to be able to sleep tonight. Maybe I should head to the park. I nod to myself and stop at the park and climb in a tree with a fork in it that makes it look like a bench. My family and I would always come here when I was little and I would always try to climb this tree to the top. It isn't very hard now because I can fly, but it still brings back good memories when I do come here. I sigh and lean back against the tree while looking up at the stars.

I've always wanted to be an astronaut. I've always wondered, what is up there? What happens up there that we can't see from here? My mom used to tell me that all constellations were Guardian Angels that kept watch over the world at night and that they try to protect each and every one of us, but there are still some people they can't protect. That those people who they can't protect already have somebody watching over them, like a mom or a dad.

I smile at those memories, though the smile fades when I hear an Ecto-blaster gun fire up and a voice say "Freeze you ectoplasmic scum!" Mom...

~Maddie~

I sigh and turn over in bed. I haven't gotten much sleep lately because I've been worrying about Danny so much. He's been getting strange bruises and his grades are barely passing. And I haven't missed the hushed whispering he and Jazz do when they think I'm not looking or listening. I think Danny has a secret, and Jazz knows what it is.

I just wish my children would tell me what it is...

I turn over again, trying to fall back asleep. A snore that comes from the other side of the bed makes me realize that I won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. I sigh again and stand up, slipping off my night-gown and putting on my blue jumpsuit. I decide I should take a walk to clear my mind.

I tip-toed out of my bedroom and past Jazz' and Danny's rooms. I noticed that Danny hasn't been sleeping very much. I hope he tells me what is keeping him from sleeping, if he doesn't I will most likely rip my hair out...

I can't help but worry about him, I just hope he isn't doing anything too dangerous like drugs or robbing people. Although there hasn't been any robberies or drug activity in Amity Park for a while now. Well, other than that ghost Phantom..

I grimace at that thought, Phantom is a very confusing ghost. He claims that he is a good ghost, but he robs jewelry stores and drags the mayor away. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it.

I break out of my thoughts when I find myself at the park Jack and I used to take to kids too almost every day. I go over to the area Danny used to always go to to climb the tree that looks like a bench. I smile when I remember him falling out of the tree and declaring revenge on the tree and that someday he would conquer it. That day he almost gave me a heart attack when he fell only to jump back up and declare revenge. I laugh at the memory.

I look up at the tree only to see a white glow in it. I gasp quietly when I recognize the figure in the tree as Phantom...

I glare at the fact that he is tainting my happy memories with his ectoplasmic presence. I take out my Ecto-blaster gun and take aim at the ghost. I fire it up and say "Freeze you ectoplasmic scum!"

The serene smile on its face quickly vanishes and I can't help but smirk.

~Danny~

"Get down from the tree and put your hands behind your head!" I have no choice but to obey and I do what my mom says. I face palm and stand up from the tree branch I was sitting on. I jump down and steady my balance before putting my hands behind my head.

"Maddie, please can I ask you why I am being forced into putting my hands behind my head?" I say hoping to sound polite and not sarcastic.

"It's Dr. Fenton to you scum! And why would I give you answers?" Mom says while glaring harshly at me. If only she knew she was talking to her son, I chuckle slightly at the thought.

"Whats so funny?!" She demands pointing the gun to my head.

I completely ignore her question and say "If I answer any and all questions you ask, will you stop threatening my life?" I ask hopefully.

She looks skeptical for moment and then nods "Can we sit?" I ask because this position is getting uncomfortable.

She regards my shifting feet for a moment but then nods. She sets the gun in her lap, but makes sure the gun is still pointing at me and grabs a notepad out of one of the many pockets in her jumpsuit and a pen.

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Phantom" I answer.

"Do you remember your life before you were a ghost?"

"Yes" I answer again.

"Do you remember how you died?"

"Electrocution" I say and flinch as painful memories enter my head.

She winces and asks another question. "Why don't you live in the Ghost Zone?"

"It's not my home." I say. I'm not lying...

She laughs bitterly and I wince. She opens her mouth to say something but she decides against it. "Why do other ghosts call you halfa?" Mom asks once she stops laughing.

I freeze and open my mouth over and over trying to come up with a believable lie. I've gotten better at lying ever since I've become Danny Phantom but I can't think of any excuses.

"Well?" She pushes with a hard edge in her voice.

I know I'm going to have to tell the truth. "It's kinda slang for a half ghost."

She looks stunned for a moment then asked "What exactly is a half ghost?"

"Half human, Half ghost." I say while wincing.

She looks stunned for a moment then says "That's impossible"

I look at her then smirk "I'm here aren't I?"

~Maddie~

"Half human, Half ghost" He says wincing.

I'm honestly stunned but then I realize he must be pulling my leg. I mean, he is around the physical age of a 14-year-old so he must have been a, what the kids say now 'prankster'? It's impossible to be a half human half ghost, right?

"That's impossible" I state and then realize that it very well could be possible under the right circumstances...

I mean, if an accident happened with something to do with ghosts then half of him could have died and become a ghost while the other half would stay human, but he would still have control over both bodies and still have a conscience. Which explains why he would save so many people when he was a ghost...

"I'm here aren't I" He says while smirking. I know that smirk...

He can't be Danny, could he?

"Who is your real family?" I ask, I have to know if my baby boy is getting himself into these ghost fights on a near daily manner.

"Promise you won't hate me?" He asks, why would he care what I think unless he was Danny.

"Why would I hate you?" I ask, playing dumb. I have to know if this is Danny. If he is then that means that I heve been hunting my own son!

"Mom, it's me, Danny" He says and two blue rings form around his waist. Revealing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers as the suit disappeared. And the snow-white hair and glowing green eyes changed into pitch black hair and familiar baby blue eyes.

~Danny~

I change back into my human form and wait for the screaming, yelling, and possibly being shot at. I do not expect her to jump up and run into my arms sobbing. I instinctively rub circles on her back and make shushing noises while she sobs into my shirt.

She pulls back and wipes the tears from her eyes. I can't help but stare incredulously and ask "You don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you honey. I'm so sorry for bad mouthing Phantom in front of you and for hunting you and for- Oh my god I shot at my son! I'm such a bad mother!" She says and I can't help but chuckle.

"Mom. you're not a bad mother. Its my fault for not telling you sooner." I say, it kind of is my fault...

"I understand why you didn't tell your father and I. How did this happen? You said when I asked you how you died you died by electrocution." She said while looking worried.

I chuckle and say "You know how when you first built the ghost portal it didn't work? Well, I went in there and tripped, and apparently dad put the On/Off button on the inside and when I tripped my hand landed on the On button. Tuck unplugged the portal before anything but a minor shock happened. I woke up and had White hair and green eyes, that was when I became Danny Phantom."

"Your father really means well, but he needs to use what little brain cells he has left" She chuckles while shaking her head.

"Let's get home" She says.

We start walking home and I suddenly stop and say "Let's go my way"

"Going' Ghost" I say and the familiar pair of blue rings go around my waist and transform me into Phantom. I grab my mom's hand while looking at her face and I fly all the way to Fenton works.

"That'll take some getting used too..." She says and I chuckle.

* * *

**MidnightWolf: **That wasn't so bad now was it?

**Danny: **No, I enjoyed it!

**Skulker: **I did not.

**Danny: **Midnight, would you like to do the honors? *Holds out Fenton thermos*

**MidnightWolf:** Absolutely! *Takes thermos*

**Skulker: **No! No! Wait! Pleeaaaseee! *Gets sucked into thermos*

**Danny: **Nice work Midnight! Any flames will be sucked into the thermos with Skulker!

**MidnightWolf: **Thanks Danny! Read and Review everybody!


End file.
